universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
FPSRussia
Character Description FPSRussia is a popular YouTube and Twitch channel featuring firearms and explosives. the videos features Dmitri Potapoff (played by Kyle Myers), an Russian-American man who likes to explain the kind of weapons, and even demonstrating it. Unfortunely, the channel currenty went inactive, since 2016. On-Screen Appearance Hello my friends, this is FPSRussia again... Says his signature starting line when the battle begins, and then prepares for the battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - AA-12 Fully Automatic Shotgun fires his AA-12 Fully Automatic Shotgun. Keep tapping B for continous firing of AA-12. damage stop after 20 hits. after more than 30 shoots, he will reload it. you can dual wield or single wield the AA-12. to switch from single wield to dual wield, press the A button while holding the B button. damages are doubled when dual wielding. Damage stops at 24%, damage stop after 24 hits. he will reload it. The downside of the AA-12 is: # The range. when if the opponent is far from the AA-12's range, it misses. # If the opponent is shorter than the direction where he would fire his AA-12 single wield, and is close in the front to FPSRussia, it won't work. The move is cancelled if someone attacks FPSRussia from behind. Side B - Flamethrower Massacre Ignites his flamethrower towards opponent. Hold B for the full charge. The gas in the startup stuns and poisons the opponent. damage stops at damage 40% when counting from 0%. it can makes any explosives items nearby on it explodes. the flametrower can be aimed upward. it has 7 seconds cooldown after each use. Up B - The Chopper Gunner Rides a helicopter. Press A to shoot (9 times each). Press Up B again to quit riding the chopper. The chopper can hold up to 10 hits. after that, its explodes. Down B - Quadrotor Controls his Quadrotor with machine gun. each time A button pressed, he fires the machine gun 2 times. after reaching 30% damages (when counted from 0%), you runs out of ammo. If you're near FPSRussia, press down B to put it away or if you running out of ammo, press A to reload it. After 7 hits, or getting hit by a large explosion, the Quadrotor is destroyed. wait for 10 seconds to reuse the Quadrotor. Final Smash - 76MM Hellcat Tank Destroyer rides his 76MM Hellcat Tank Destroyer and then runs towards the opponents. can fire a cannon from it by pressing A. KOSFX KOSFX1: Not cool! KOSFX2: Beech! Star KOSFX: *Laughs* Screen KOSFX: Suprise! Taunts Up: Let's see what we can do. Sd: *reloads his sniper* Dn: Come on, come on, don't be a beech! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: And as always, have nice day. Victory 2: Beeches says I have just to beat out of him, I cannot stand this. *shaves his hair* Victory 3: Keep in my, don't try this at home, I'm a professional Russian Lose/Clap: *Stands while looking frowned at the winner* Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - M4, Shotgun, Sniper *Dash Attack - Axe *Side tilt - Pizza-disguised Pistol *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Shoots pistol downwards. *Side Smash - Minigun *Up Smash - 82mm Mortar *Down Smash - ACR Assault Riffle Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Agent 47 Grab *Pummel - Agent 47 Pummel *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Agent 47 Stab (Press A to repeatedly stabs the grabbed opponent.) Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Playstyle Origin Pros & Cons Pros *TBA Cons *TBA Blurbs *Beginning: Hello my friends, this is FPSRussia again, and today, I'm getting a Lawl moveset. *FinalSmash: So, we're gonna hop in this bad boy, check it out... *Taunts: The opponents are going to have a very bad day *KOSFXs: FPSRussia is having bad day *Victory: And as always, have nice day - FPSRussia *Lose: It seems that FPSRussia have a very bad day. Idle Poses TBA Symbol Dual Pistol, taken from one of his merchandise Victory Music FPSRussia - visit your enemy Irate Gamer's Plagiarism TBA Spirits SBLTNN-SPRT-003 FPSRussia (fighter spirit) Classic Mode : The Opponents Are Going To Have A Very Bad Day TBA Easter Eggs TBA Role In World of Light TBA Extras How To Unlock He, along with Jake Randolf, Jack, Woody Woodpecker, Angry Kid, Winnie-the-Pooh, Woody, and Applejack are the starter fighters in Lawl Theresnoname. Crowd Cheer FPSRussia! Video Music #FPSRussia - Visit your enemy #Kevin MacLeod - What You Want Ending Music FPSRussia outro song Lawl Food N/A Pawlette Swaps TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Russian Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Gunholders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Badass Category:Professionals Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Knife Wielder Category:Team M0leGuy